Greed Chronicles
by Sommer-hopeless romantic
Summary: Angel is everything a man could ever want. Beautiful, compassionate, intelligent, extremely powerful, not to mention something very special. Although easy on the eyes, Angel's past isn't something to be proud of and it keeps her from loving. Can Greed be the one to break the cycle? Will be LEMONS! Greed/OC, little bit of Envy/OC, Scar/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! I'm Sommer and I have actually been planning this story for a while now but have just recently found this site and thought "What the Hell?" So You can probably tell that I'm new by my writing. I still haven't really gotten the hang of it yet so I pray you'll be patient with me. Anyway, here's a disclaimer so I don't get sued lol. I own nothing except for the original characters and some of the places in this story. Enjoy!_

* * *

**"The Transmutation is done...Let life begin again."**

5 years after Edward Elric defeats Father and the Promised Day has passed, the now 21 year old alchemist cradles his brother in his arms after what might be the most daring human transmutation ever attempted. The price payed? Like his brother before him, Alphonse has given up his gate of truth in order to bring back a lost friend. Little does the non-human know that this life would be his last.

His eyes open to find himself in the arms of his brother. Everything is so blurry. 'I guess a second time going through the portal doesn't change how much energy it takes out of me.' Trying to focus on his surroundings he manages to recognize a voice calling out to him. "May?"

The now teenage princess smiles at him with tears in her eyes. "Oh Alphonse!" She was happy he had made it back okay. For a second, she even considers embracing him but she shrugs it off knowing he had to be very fragile right now. Winry runs from her position on the outer edge of the great clearing they were in. (She had tried to tell her husband that they should have stayed close to Dublith, but Ed had insisted on making the three day journey into the surrounding forest.) She crouches next to Ed and helps with steadying Al with one hand and slipping her other hand into his. Her wedding band shimmers in the light with Ed's.

"Did you miss me?" The deep, seductive voice from the middle of the circle carries to the Elrics and continues to the Xingese royalty. The glowing violet eyes make it all too apparent to the Xingese Emperor standing behind them, that the transmutation worked. "Greed." The homunculus grins, surprised that Ling would be the first to actually somewhat welcome him. "Hey what do ya know? The piss-ant actually remembers me!" Before he can even take in a breath, the squinty-eyed royalty is wrapped around his waist in a choking hug. The hell_? _With a slightly forceful shove the Avarice loosens his grip. "Whoa kid. Despite what you may think nothing has changed. I'm still the greediest bastard you'll ever know and I don't do hugs." He reinforces it by showing of his ouroboros.

The ruler is taken back by this. "But Greed..I thought.." "You thought wrong kid." He didn't wanna start being an ass to the kid already (He'd only been alive for 2 minutes for Christ's sake!) but he was getting too mushy too quick. I mean I definitely think of the kid as one of my only true friends. (Not like he'd ever say that out loud or anything.) He felt a tinge of guilt as the royal..._pouted?_ He wasn't sure what that face was. Just as quickly as it came though, the feeling passed and he turned to the Elrics to see a worried Edward. "So little Al gave up his greatest power for this greedy bastard? Kind of a waste." Ed scowls at the Avarice. How can he just say that?! "Not that I don't appreciate it." The continuance of the sentence calms him down just enough to ask Greed for some help at getting them home.

* * *

He wasn't sure how he did it, but the pipsqueak managed to talk him into taking them as far as Dublith and then parting ways. I'm still Greed after all. He still wanted to possess everything. He had found friends yes, but he had just been born again and had nothing to call his own..and that was well, in a word, unacceptable.

The walk through the trees was quiet and peaceful at first, apart from May's whispers of get well to Al, who was practically being carried by his brother and sister-in-law. Without much thought, the Avarice pulled out the signature shades that he had come to love and put them on, feeling like himself again. Just for old times sake he was about to start a conversation when Ling stops in his tracks along with Lan Fan and May. He knew that reaction all too well. "Who is it?" The one to answer him is Lan Fan. "There's two immense chi's in that direction." They all look in the direction she was pointing. May shrinks back slightly. Guess she still has that sensitivity to chi. "They're the strongest I've felt in 5 years."

A loud roar startles them all as a large cougar leaps from the bushes, only to be followed by at least 5 others. In an attempt to shield everyone Ed steps forward with only Greed himself in front of him. 'Action already huh? Just what I like!' Greed spreads his ultimate shield up his arms in defense mode before he notices two figures in the trees. The two men are young ( Looking about 25 ) and look nearly identical. The paler of the two leans against a tree with a bored expression on his face. They both have gravity defying hair that is fairly long. The pale one however has black hair and eyes to match. His doppelgangers hair is snow white and his eyes are liquid silver. His skin is also tanned similar to that of an Ishvalan. The felines notice the two and charge at them. Just as the "silver" one looks as if he's had it, the "black" one uses a tree limb as a bat, hitting one of the cat's into a tree. Upon another attempted strike at him, "silver" steps to the side to catch one by the tail and sling it onto the already fallen brethren of it.

Not half bad actually. The homunculus couldn't deny that he was impressed with these strangers. He lifts a brow in thought as the last of the predators are chased off and two men approach him. With a quick grin, he outstretches a hand to the "silver". "Not bad there. It would seem we owe you our gratitude." His reply is calm and serine, almost courteous. "It's no problem. We get travelers out here every now and then and they tend to get themselves into trouble all the time." Greed's a bit taken back by this. 'How many people come through here? And this far away from town too.'

"It's such a drag." He hadn't really noticed "black" until he spoke. From what he just said though, Greed thought about his old sibling. Sloth had always thought of everything as a pain and apparently so did this stranger. "Silver" finally decided that introductions were in order and happily stated himself to be James. "This grouch over here is Evil Incarnate." His twin doesn't seem amused. "Asshole. The names Damon, don't wear it out." To everyone else, these two look to be the very face of trouble. But Greed, as always, sees nothing but possibilities. "We have no problem with you coming back to the village to regain your strength. The journey to Dublith is pretty long and your friend there looks drained." 'James seems to be more perky than Damon. But he's right, we **should** probably get the kid to a bed or something.' Without much more thought Greed follows the twins, leaving the others no choice but to follow or get caught in the dark, what with the sun already setting.

* * *

_I'm liking this life already._

* * *

_GREED: I'm back bitches!  
_

_Me: Unnecessary language Greed.  
_

_GREED: Hey if they don't like it they can stop reading!  
_

_Me: This is true but keep it to a minimum. ANYWAY, as you can see I enjoy my conversations with the characters (please don't judge me). So with that said, Greed, tell them about the next chapter.  
_

_GREED: Yeah, yeah. So I follow after the potential henchmen and we learn some new things, meet some new people, yada, yada, yada. But more importantly, we see more of me!  
_

_Me: Self engorged bastard.  
_

_GREED: You love me doll.  
_

_Me: Yeah I know.  
_

_GREED: Just keep reading her story or she'll get all depressed.  
_

_Me: Please?  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've written but due to school and some very hectic moving conditions it's been very busy lately.  
_

_Greed: Please forgive her. Not everyone can be as good at keeping promises as me._

_Me: *glares* Don't fucking start Greed._

_Greed: Shutting up._

_Me: Anyway disclaimer. I don't own FMA sadly. Oh and also I changed my style just a bit and to those of you who are Naruto fans and die hard fangirls of Hidan, I will start on a outline for a fan-fic as soon as I possibly can. Until then enjoy!_

* * *

**The Entering of Luna:**

Greed's POV:

"So tell me, where did you learn to fight like that?" I'm definitely interested in the style they used. Throughout the majority of our walk, the thought of it had been eating at me. It seemed like their moves were too good to be made up on the spot, but at the same time they were somewhat playful when executed. So naturally I'm disappointed when James tells me it was just something they picked up on over the years. I thought about asking further, but something in my mind said that I wasn't getting decent answers just yet.

After a while blondie started to get on my nerves. I mean the kid really never stops complaining does he? Every few minutes, "How much further?", "Is it gonna take much longer?", "Al's not getting any lighter back here." Finally I decide that enough's enough. "Jesus, shut **UP** pipsqueak! We'll get there when we get there." Of course the yelling that ensued next wasn't any less nerve-racking. "WHAT THE HELL GREED! I'M ALMOST AS TALL AS YOU!" I just sigh, muttering under my breath, "But you're still not there yet are ya?"

"Give it a rest Ed." Ling was getting tired of the elder Elric's complaining as well. The look on Ed's face is priceless and it's all I can do to keep from laughing my ass off. I try to focus on the road ahead instead. Not that there is one.

Next thing I know though the dynamic duo disappears into thin air! "Hey, where did those two go?" God I turn around for a second and the people I'm following gotta go and disappear. Damn it! I look around and try to find some evidence of them being there but I don't get jack shit. When I look ahead though, I notice some kind of weird ripple in the air. What the hell? "Hey! Are you coming?" I jump back as James pokes his head from literally nothing. "Fuck!" Is he trying to give me a heart attack? Oh wait, I don't have a heart. Duh. It only annoys me more though when Ed starts flipping out like I don't know what. "How the hell did you do that?" Damon looks at him like he's an idiot. Heh, so I'm not the only one. "Come on kid, as a scientist I expected that you would be the first to understand it." I'm no genius or anything but I have to ask. "What is it? Some kind of mirage?" I was just spouting random ideas. I didn't expected to get it right. "Huh. You were the last one I expected to get it. Guess I'm the one who needs a reality check." Well that was rude. Though it is kinda funny too. I didn't expect me to answer it right either. The pipsqueak looks dumbfounded. James clears his throat, breaking the silence. "I'll try to explain. Gather some humidity and heat the ground to just the right temperature and add a little bit of air manipulation and badda bing badda boom! You have a fully functional mirage that, to any outsiders, looks like a continuation of the forest. Quite simple really." It was as if a lightbulb went off in the kid's head. "I see. That's genius." Okay, I'll admit, it's pretty smart. These two would either make excellent henchmen or strong enemies. Which one, I'm not that sure yet. At this point though, I should at least check them out completely though right? I start into the mirage thinking 'What the hell?' " If this means we're almost there then let's get going." My patience is running low with Elric anyway.

Everyone follows, though I'm pretty sure the only reason they're following me is because these guys scare the piss out of them and I'm their best chance against them if things get ugly. What's behind the invisible wall is so amazing though, even I go wide-eyed. The town itself is beautifully sculpted into the kind of place the Fuhror might own. This town had to be loaded. It took me a second to even realize the people everywhere and….what the hell? Are those dogs? They're everywhere, but they're easily larger than horses. Just looking around I can see select a few lounging, fighting, caring for one another; just about anything they could be doing, they were doing it. Without even thinking, I look up and faintly notice…birds? No, the wings are too straight edged. Bats? If they are then _**DAMN! **_As they circle around for a landing I can make out some of the finer details.

"What the hell? They're human. The bat-like wings from their backs are what really gets my attention though. I'm able to break away my gaze just long enough to notice that the dogs had made their way over to me and damn were they tall! They tower above me. As if things aren't weird enough, they're wolves…..not dogs.

"Well, what do you think?"

I'm snapped out of my daze to feel a hand on my shoulder. James. "What the hell is all of this?" The kid definitely took the words right out of my mouth. "These chi's are so strong. They're near equal to yours Greed…well, maybe not as vile." The kid had always complained about his rotten chi.

"If you must know, we're all chimeras." Damon's monotone voice brings me back to the situation at hand. "No way are you chimeras! I know chimeras; I worked with them for years!" I can barely contain the anger in me. Dolcetto, Martel, Bido, Roa, Ulchi...they were all my loyal friends. My family. How dare he try to pull shit like that? That stupid emotionless glare doesn't make me want to punch him any less either. He just rolls his eyes at me and starts walking to this large concrete building. Granted it's nice and definitely not run down or anything but I have no desire to follow. James just looks at me like he's silently apologizing and motions for me to come along and be silent. I am shocked though when the Xingese princess just walks past me and follows. Ling follows her, then Lan Fan, and eventually the Elrics. Guess I shoulda seen that coming though. I did bitch for them to follow me and all. Fuck. Guess I'm going anyway.

Inside I realize that this is a bar. Nice. Chrome plated table tops and counters, mahogany flooring, a second floor with a spiraling staircase leading from it and my personal favorite, black leather couches that were clearly not bought on clearance. All in all, I could crash here no problem. After taking a seat though and realizing the place was empty, probably for our convenience, I decided that they had some explaining to do. "So what's with this whole chimera charade? I know that those aren't alchemically created chimeras."

With a somewhat innocent smile, James nervously rubs the back of his neck. "Well, you are right about that. We aren't alchemical chimeras." I knew it. I spent too much time with chimeras to fall for a cheap trick like that. "You see, we're naturally bred." Ed had been sipping on some water that Damon had grabbed for him and at James' comment let it rain all over the floor in front of him. "What do you mean 'naturally bred'?!"

"Yeah, just what the hell do you think you're trying to pull here?" The prick just waves his hands in front of himself and tries to explain but is cut of by his emo twin. "The originals of our species were created by alchemy thousands of years ago but were turned loose into society, their creators thinking that they would cause havoc and destruction. What they didn't count on, was the subjects seeking each of the others of the same crossings out in order to mate. Each time offspring were produced, the animal sides of the creatures became more evolved, ending in the adaptation of animal/human hybrids that could fit in perfectly with society, yet fully transform into more powerful versions of the original animal pairing. In other words, evolution has created entirely new branches of humanoid specimens."

That was the longest I had heard the guy talk since I met him. And with the evidence of what was outside, it was hard not to believe him. Ed was practically drooling at the new-found information though and started to rant about how amazing it all was just as I realized that Al had woke up and was thinking about all of this to himself. That only made me curious though. "So the chimeras outside were wolf and bat right?" James nodded so I continued. "So what are the two of you then?"

The grins they flashed weren't the reaction I was hoping for though. Damon's voice seemed a bit more... enthusiastic? It wasn't reassuring though. "We're a bit special you see. The two most populated species are indeed the wolves and bats but we are a bit different. You see, they tend to only mate within their species. Our parents were an exception. Our mother was wolf and our father bat." His brother finishes for him. "We are the only male hybrids in existence." This was definitely the kind of news that I liked. I can just picture them working for me with this whole town under my rule. Ling's next question did peak my interest even further however.

"You said you were the only _male _hybrids in existence. What about females?" I was _really_ excited to hear this answer. I wasn't disappointed. "There is one. She's our little sister. Feisty but caring. You'll meet her soon I would think." I couldn't wait to.

The news just kept coming though. "You will have to meet the Alpha of the town though. Not everyone is allowed here in Luna you know. As far as the Amestrian military knows, we don't exist. The same goes for Creta on the opposite end of things. If the Alpha thinks we can trust you though, you'll be welcome here anytime. If not…" I think that for the first time since meeting James I was genuinely concerned for the well-being of us. His tone was just so cold when he said those last two words.

I noticed Damon cock his head sideways and give a close-eyed smirk towards the door. "Well, well, well, speak of the devil…." Still smiling he opens his eyes. Or shall I say, Angel?"

* * *

_Me:So who is this Angel? Will the group be allowed to stay? More importantly, live? _

_Greed: Well we know that **I'll **live._

_Me: Here's the catch though, three reviews and I will post the next chapter. Yeah, I know I'm mean. Until next time, toodles!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a while. As of this past weekend I am no longer homeless._

_Greed: And by that she means she has no place that she technically owns and had to stay under the roof of people she doesn't even like._

_Me: Thanks for clearing that up Greed. *Back hands across face* Anyway, because of testing for other grades, I'm on my school's computer and I managed to get this chapter done in just one hour. Greed, disclaimer please._

_Greed: *Rubbing cheek* Sommer does not own FMA but does own Angel, Damon, James, and all other O/C's_

_Me: ENJOY! Oh and by the way, the song for this chapter is "Angel" by Natasha Beddingfield._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Alpha**

Greed's POV

"_Speak of the devil….or should I say, Angel?"_

Pinch me because I must be dreaming. Let's just count my good fortune for the day shall we? First of all, I'm reborn thanks to the least annoying of my old friends. Second, the first strangers I run into are the most unique of hundreds of biological chimeras that have remained unknown of to the world for centuries. Third, as long as we suck up to their leader, we can stay here in their filthy rich town. To top it all off, a goddess has just appeared before me.

This has to be Damon and James' younger sister. She's got Damon's ebony hair and onyx eyes, but she has tan skin that is just a few shades lighter than James'. Damn is she a looker! I'm six-foot six so if I had to guess on her height I would say she's about six feet. Tall for a woman but she makes up for it with her long legs. Perfect and model-like is all that could describe her. Her sexy outfit doesn't help either. She's wearing a white V-neck blouse that reveals her lovely D cup breasts. It looks like she's cut the bottom of it so that it stops at the bottom of her ribcage. Her long, silky hair waves down to the small of her back and her black, leather pants grip her slender legs nicely. Her black toe-nails peek through her black heals. Finally I study her face. It's **gorgeous. **Flawless and heart-shaped. Her almond eyes are bottomless and her lips are full and pouting. It sure didn't take me long to decide that I want this woman.

* * *

**Ling's POV**

I observe the woman who stands soaking wet in the doorway. I had heard the beating rain start shortly after entering the bar. She **is **beautiful, there's no doubt about that. Greed is drooling over her, naturally. My focus at the moment is her chi though. It's easily stronger than the twins' and by far stronger than Greed's. Of course Greed's seems to flare when he's pissed. I don't think we have to worry about that for now though. She's definitely someone to keep an eye on. For some reason I feel my eyes wander to her neck. Around it is a black cord that joins between her breasts. Hanging there is what looks like a triangular vile with red liquid sloshing inside it. My eyes widen. 'A philosopher's stone?' No, a quick sniff of the air tells me that it's obviously something else we're all familiar with. **Blood. **She kind of reminds me of a rose. Beautiful to look at but armed with thorns intended to kill.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when her dark eyes meet mine. She looks down at her chest and back to me. It took me until now to realize that I was staring and I can feel my cheeks heat up. Quickly I look away to find Lan Fan's face. We've grown….close since we returned to Xing five years ago. I never really noticed how she's matured since we were sixteen. She wears her hair down now, and she's ditched her mask. She really is beautiful.

* * *

**Greed's POV**

James snaps me out of my fantasies when he addresses his soaking wet sister. I've not even heard her voice.

"Welcome back Angel. Everything go as planned?"

Angel huh? I could definitely change that image. Wink wink.

"Nothing came up. There were some supposed sightings but nothing solid. I did get this though."

As she walks ever-so gracefully over to her brother, I can feel the possessive need to ravage her right here and now pooling in my groin. Just the sound of her voice can't give me a boner, can it?! I can't seem to take my eyes off of her as she hands James what looks like a check. I squint at the red scrawl and my eyes widen. Damn, that's a lot of zeros.

"We can get some renovations done with this." James says smiling down at the paper.

"Or some new guitars." Damon jerks a thumb to the stage in the back. "Our equipment isn't getting any better and I'm tired of patching up the microphones."

The fuck? Dark and emotionless Damon actually cares about something? Didn't see that coming. He doesn't look like the kind of guy to care about anything, least of all music. I am surprised however, that my group has been so quiet. Looking back at Alphonse, he's sipping on water and smiling down at May. She's filled out since I last saw her. She's taller and she now wears her hair in just two simple buns. Now that I think about it, where's that little panda?

"Hey princess." Both she and Ling snap their heads up. I give Ling an annoyed scowl. "Not you ya piss ant." He just turns his squinty-eyed face back to Lan Fan. May just looks at me expectantly. "Where's Shao May?" She flinches. What did I say? Her eyes become hazy with unshed tears and its only seconds before they begin to stream her face. Jeez, sorry I asked. She looks down and silently whimpers a reply. "Sh…..She's…..gone." She breaks down into uncontrollable sobs and Al starts rubbing her back in comfort. *Sigh* "Too bad."

"Daaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! I hate it when girls cry." Everyone snaps around to stare at Damon, frustration written all over his face. To everyone's surprise, except his siblings' of course, he walks over to May and starts whispering something inaudible to her.

"Well aren't you just a ladies' man."

That silken voice is directed at me. It's sarcastic but part of me wants to believe she's flirting with me. The chance may be microscopic but I'm jumping on it.

"Yeah well in my defense I've been dead for five years, so I've not exactly been updated on everything." Flashing my signature grin, "Besides, they usually don't start crying until **after** I've fucked them senseless." To my disappointment she rolls her eyes.

"That's lovely."

Damon rejoins his brother after giving May her little pep talk. Whatever he said must have worked because she's stopped crying. After sitting down he immediately starts up with Angel. "So 'Alpha', you think we can squeeze these guys in a house for a while?"

I deadpan at the fact that I didn't see that coming. Apparently **none** of us did because they either A.) Spit-taked whatever was in their mouth; or B.) Fell over in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU MEAN **YOUR'E** THE ALPHA?!" I face palm. Idiotic blonde. He may know alchemy but he lacks any common sense. To my dismay, Angel flashes him a dazzling smile. Though to me it's more seductive than anything.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No! No that's not what I meant at all! I mean there's no problem with you being a girl, not that being a girl is weak or any-" and bam! Note to self, don't rant around little Mrs. Elric. She just flat-out knocked him down a couple I.Q. points with a wrench for god's sake! Where the hell she got it I'll never know. Angel is holding a hand to her mouth giggling at it. It's soft and bell-like almost. Sexy.

"I'm sure we can find room for you." She gives us all a close-eyed grin. "Come on. We'll put you in the newer buildings downtown." She walks out the door and into the downpour of rain. One by one we follow after her, my eyes on her ass the entire way.

* * *

_Me: Well my lovelies I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me the least amount of time to come up with so I apologise if you found it to be mediocre. And a special shout out to RyokoSon for the review. Thanks! _

_Greed: Until next time subjects!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Hello agin for the second time today my lovelies! A mere 2 hours later I have completed for you Chapter 4!_

_Greed: Whoopty-fucking-doo._

_Me:*smacks* Anyway here's a disclaimer. I don not own FMA but I do own the originals in this story. The song for this chapter is "Falling in the Black" by Skillet. Enjoy!_

_Greed: *With a hand on cheek begins chasing me* You little bitch! I oughta fucking rape you for that!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Rules and Regulations**

**Unknown POV**

The white void surrounding me was worse than I had ever expected. Year after year of just existing in this pathetic excuse of an afterlife. I only wanted to be human. Is that so much to ask? Is it really so awful to want happiness?

"It would seem your time here is up."

That voice, that dreadful voice. I haven't been addressed by him in five years. Is what he says true though? Is it over? "Don't toy with me! Is what you say true?!" That face, no, that absence of face, it looks me dead on. That awful grin.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

The gate. My gate of Truth. I can use it? I can live? I can't take a chance on this not being real. I make a break for it.

* * *

For the first time in a long time….blackness. That sound, is that…? No, that's impossible. I open my eyes to see the spark of a human transmutation circle. By my surroundings it looks like I'm in a forest. I have to be sure though. Slowly I glance down at my left leg. My ouroboros. It worked.

"Nice of you to join us Envy." I look up to meet the eyes of my long lost sister.

"Good to be back. Lust."

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Did you have to hit me so hard Winry?" The bleeding had stopped but I was still rubbing the back of my head. I don't understand why she always has to hit me like that.

"You brought it on yourself for being so rude."

Alright, I should think before I speak while we're here, that much I'll admit. This place is just one surprise after another though. For the sake of my brain function however, I think I'm right in not telling Winry that I wanna stay here for a while. I still can't believe I'm in the middle of such a big scientific discovery! For thousands of years, chimeras have been breeding and flocking to this very city. I've not been this excited in years!

"Here we are. I think this will suit you just fine Emperor Yao." Huh, she calls Ling by his title. I never really thought to do that before now. Guess I'm just so used to him being Ling.

"Please, call me Ling." Ugh, him and that squinty-eyed smile.

"Alright then, how about a deal? I won't address you as Emperor if you don't address me as Alpha. You're Ling and I'm Angel. Deal?" **Her** smile, now that one is genuine and dazzling.

"Deal."

Smiling, she gestures to a small white concrete house behind her. Its cube shaped and I bet it cost a fortune. It has a mysterious look to it in this weather though. To my surprise, she bows and the gesture is returned by Ling. Is she part Xingese or something? I'll have to ask sometime. After that's all said and done we continue down the street as he and Lan Fan disappear through the front door.

"We have a couple more places you guys can stay that can house two people each."

"Great." It's nice that she's prepared for travelers.

After we stopped a second time, it was decided that May and Alphonse would stay together. There were two bedrooms and it was Al so I wasn't worried. As I'm looking at the last stop we're making, I realize that Greed's still here. I stand in the doorway and call back to Angel. "What about Greed? Where's he gonna stay?" He'd been eyeballing Angel since we met her. No surprise there. Poor girl. Then again, I can't really blame Greed. He is what he is and she's the first woman he's been around that he doesn't consider a friend. Since Al brought him back that is.

She gives him a sideways glance and smiles, mostly at me. "I have a guest room at my place. He can stay there if that's okay with him." Unsurprisingly, Greed's already got that smile that I like to call his 'rape face'. He wouldn't actually rape her. He's too chivalrous for that, but there's no doubt that she's going to get pick-up line after pick-up line from him. With a wave, she starts leading him to the outskirts of the city. "Good luck with him," I mumble.

"Thanks!" she shouts back. That's weird. She shouldn't have been able to hear me. She **is **a hybrid chimera though, so I shouldn't be surprised. Oh well.

* * *

**Greed's POV**

I hadn't really been paying attention to anything until Elric asked where I would be staying. Good question. She smiles at him and says I can stay in a guest room at her place. Hell yeah! The good just keeps raking in for me.

"Thanks!" she shouts back but I didn't hear him say anything. Then again I hadn't heard much of anything since we started walking. At this point I really wish I had an umbrella or something. This rain is just depressing. I look over at Angel and she seems to have the opposite reaction. She's loving it. Her face is tilted slightly upward and her eyes are closed. If she's doing that then she must be really familiar with the way to her house. It's not hard to stare at her. The rain has her already-revealing shirt clinging to her for dear life. If this is how she normally dresses then me and her are gonna have some fun. I guess I should probably introduce myself. "Greed."

She opens her eyes and looks at me questioningly. "Excuse me?"

"My name. It's Greed. We weren't exactly properly introduced." I offer my hand with the ouroboros for a handshake. Her confusion immediately resides and she places a warm, soft hand in mine.

"Right. So what kind of name is Greed anyway? If you don't mind me asking that is."

With pleasure. With a sharp-toothed grin I explain. "Of course. You see, I want everything you can think of. Power, women. Money and sex. Status and glory! I demand the finer things. There isn't anything you can think of that I don't want to possess." Of course I could have just **shown** her what a greedy bastard I am, but that would be rude. Judging by her stoic expression, I assume she's rethinking the idea of having me in her home.

"Everything huh?"

"Everything." She stops and I turn to see the most extravagant home ever. It's two stories and is for the most part windows. The front walk is dirt with a stone boundary. Other than the black front door, the entire thing is snow white. She puts a hand on the door knob but doesn't open it just yet. "What about love?"

"Excuse me?" I ask, thinking I must have misheard her.

You said you want everything right?"

"Right."

"So what about love?"

Love? I hadn't really thought of that before. I guess when I say I want everything I set myself up for that one. **Love.** Now that I think about it, just about everyone wants to find love except for me. It's bizarre; I want nothing to do with the one thing that everyone else desires.

Looking over, I notice that Angel went inside. I step through the doorway and turn to shut the black door behind me. Glancing down, the floor is hardwood. With a spin, I whistle at the room before me. There's a sofa that is wide enough to be a bed. It merges at the end with an identical one, forming an "L" in the center of the room. In front of it is a glass coffee table with metal legs. The right wall is window paneled and flashes a rather breathtaking view of a waterfall that is about thirty yards away from the house. Cylindrical lights with ruby coverings hang from the ceiling. On a glass table against the wall is a chrome-plated flat screen.

"Whoa." She smirks back at me from the base of the partial-spiral staircase.

"You like it?"

Taking a few steps forward, I try to take in all of my new surroundings. "Hell yeah. This is my kind of place." Her bell-like giggle carries through the large room and envelopes me in a blanket of arousal. "I'm glad you like it. Come on, I'll show you the guest room."

Upstairs, there are black candles lining the walls. As the wax melts, the droplets give of the illusion of flowing blood. There are three doors in the hallway. A red one at the main end, a black one on the left side about halfway down, and beside me is a white one. Is it just me or is there a common color scheme here?

"This is your room here." She gestures to the white door. Hesitantly, I take the handle. The first thing I notice is that the back wall has been replaced by a panel of glass that is only about four feet tall. It's got a nice view of the river from here. Other than the red stereo system, the place is solid white. "Thanks for showing me around doll…." I cut off when I turn and see her gone. In her place is a small purple note pinned to the door.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

After leaving Greed my list of rules for the house, I went to my room at the end of the hall. As soon as the crimson door is shut, I ditch my soaking clothes in a pile on the balcony. I love the rain but I wouldn't want to ruin my nice red carpet now would I? And what better way to end a rainy day than a shower. Looking at it now it's quite nice. It's a large panel built into the ceiling that I ironically call my "rain canopy". The red lights embedded into it are courtesy of my dear brother James. They change colors but I prefer red for obvious reasons.

Reclining my head to the scalding water I can't help but wonder about the people I've allowed to enter my treasured Luna. The three Xingese visitors are safe enough, and a truce with the young emperor could prove helpful. The blondes, the Elrics they said, are also ruled out as potential enemies. Alphonse's aura is too gentle to pose any threat. His brother's is harsher but he is still too innocent. But what about the man at the end of the hall? Greed. He'd been honest enough when explaining his name and by the way he said it, I'd say that he gets that question a lot. And his aura is strange. It malevolent and sickening, but at the same time it appeals to my more animalistic side. Those eyes, they're an unusual yet beautiful color. He is definitely not human. If I recall correctly then I've seen that tattoo before. James showed it to me a long time ago in his alchemy notes. I want to check with him before I jump to conclusions.

Rinsing the last of the soap from the tattoo on my forearm, I step out of the stem-filled bathroom. Holding my hands out to my sides, I slowly close my palms and clench them into fists. As I do, the water on my body begins to heat and evaporate into the air, further clouding the room with steam. My hair, now dry, is wild and does what Damon calls the "lion effect". My chimera blood contains no feline whatsoever but I believe the nickname was meant to be a joke considering that I had another room put into the house for my beloved feline friend Gin. The adolescent panther chimera has really grown on me. Pulling back the black curtain from my circular double king-sized bed, I lay and gaze at myself in the mirrored ceiling. With a sigh I pull the black comforter down and fold it at the end of the bed before proceeding to cover myself with the crimson silk sheets. Within minutes I'm down for the count.

* * *

_Me: Well little monsters, I was able to escape the clutches of the Avarice with my virginity still intact._

_Greed: You're lucky I love you ya little bitch._

_Me: Indeed I am! Well everyone I don't believe I'll get anything else up today so until next time, toodles!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: Hello my pretties! I'm sorry that I kept you waiting so long but you know, things come up._

_Greed: Her inability to post is not her fault. I still love her to death._

_Me: (clings to Greed lovingly) Yay!_

_Greed: The song for this chapter is "I'll fight for you" by Iyaz and Stevie Hoang. Sommer does not own FMA or the songs or references made._

_Me: Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Gotta Make Friends**

**Greed's POV**

I slept pretty soundly through the night. The twin bed was overall comfortable and I woke up feeling pretty damn good. The woodland view that I awoke to wasn't exactly what I'm used to, but I guess I can deal. The first thing I did when I woke up this morning was remember where I was. Images of this unusual haven flashed into memory and I recalled the woman at the end of the hall. Angel. What's even more bizarre than what she is is the fact that she seems to be immune to my charms. She had given me warm smiles but if anyone can point out a fake smile, it's me. Going two hundred years without lying paid off more than you'd think.

Now, looking around the solid white room, I can't help but remember my time on the other side of the gate. Never had I felt so cold and alone. If it were possible I probably would have went insane after just a week. My eyes settle on a small magenta square that hangs lifelessly on the ivory door. Ah yes, Angel's rules. I wasn't too happy about that either. Despite just meeting me, she seemed to know me pretty well.

_ Greed,_

_ Since you'll be staying with me for a while, I'd like to lay down some rules to follow during your stay. First of all, I don't want anyone being brought here unless it's an emergency or if I personally trust them. This means women are to stay where you find them. Second, you may wander about the house and use the appliances as you wish, but please treat everything as if it were your own and take care of it. Also, I may be out of the house a lot so don't wait up. If you happen to go into town, watch yourself. I'm not too concerned about you, but pass the message on to the others. __The small clearing on the city outskirts a few minutes from her is an 'enter at your own risk' area. __You can go there but I advise against it. Other than that I hope you enjoy staying here._

_-Angel_

She made it a point to emphasize that last bit. I'd give this to the pipsqueak when I saw him. I'm not ecstatic about the 'no women' thing, but I'll comply with the lady's wishes. I'd hate to get kicked out for having sex.

Well, I guess I should do some exploring while I'm here. I stretch my arms up above my head, earning a series of pops from my back. Then I put some pressure on my neck and twist it slightly to the side, getting another series of cracks. I shudder. "Ooooohhh. That's one way to start the day." Standing, I look at the mirror on the wall opposite me. I'm wearing only my black boxers and the wristbands on my right hand. I smile and wink at my reflection. "Hey there handsome." At least when my body reformed it stayed the way I had sculpted it over the period of two centuries. Red lines branch from my spine and wrap around my waist as well as over my shoulders. With a thought my gray shirt appears in its rightful spot over my body. At least everyone thought of it as a shirt. In a way it is, but it's also a part of me. Sorta like my ultimate shield. It's a similar trait that Lust and Envy had. Envy's clothing changed depending on the form he took. The gloves that Lust wore could extend along with her ultimate spears.

After slipping on my pants and grabbing my vest I head on out into the hallway. I figure the red door belongs to her so I guess I'll check out the black one first. Upon entering I immediately realize the change in color scheme. Instead of the expected white and red, this room flaunts black and electric green. Judging from the overall cleanliness of the place, I'd say this is a guy's room. The bed is a mess with the sheets scattered in various directions and the pillow hanging off the side. It's not really even a bed; just two mattresses stacked together. In the corner is a bunch of weight lifting equipment along with a green radio that is playing music softly. The song itself sounds like something I'd actually like. ("Riot" by Three Days Grace.) The stuff on the wall flaunts pictures of the same blonde girl with red eyes. What's weird is that she doesn't seem to know that they're being taken and they're all grouped together over the bed. The rest I noticed were pictures of Angel and her brothers. One pic in particular is of James and Damon wearing white face paint with black markings, making them look like crazy clowns. (Yes this is an ICP reference so sue me. I don't own anything associated with them.) That's bizarre. Aside from the obvious stench of testosterone, everything else is fairly normal. So the smell, the bed, the pictures everywhere…. teenager alert! Wait I didn't think she had anymore brothers. No I'm sure she doesn't. Oh god, she's not a…. mom is she? She looks **way** too young to be the mother of a teen. Damn, this is gonna kill me until I find out. I can't stop shuddering! Come on Greed just ignore it for now. I think I'll just mosey on along now.

Shutting the door behind me I move on to the end of the hall, stopping before placing a hand on the knob. Would she still be asleep? Would she kill me if she woke up? Wait a second, *facepalm* how can I keep forgetting I'm a homunculus when it matters most? Ah hell, why am I even debating this? She never said any rooms were off limits. Upon opening the door, my jaw immediately drops at the stark contrast to the rest of the house. The carpet matches the door and feels like faux fur. In front of a glass balcony door is a polar bear throw rug. The look of fear in its eyes is still present from its death. The ceiling is all one big mirror that reflects the circular bed below. It's surrounded by a black curtain and has a matching comforter. The two pillows are scarlet as well. The black walls are lined with landscapes that look real but are really paintings. There are labels on the bottoms and I squint to read the elegant handwriting. They're all signed "Angel" along with various dates which I don't bother to pay attention to. One on the end catches my attention. It's a painting of three wolves in a forest landscape. From left to right they're black, silver, then white. Above them in a tree branch is three bats with the same fur colors. All have identical eyes; black sclera and red irises with slitted pupils. It's really good. She's talented.

It doesn't look like she's here so I guess I'll just head out for a while. Surely she wouldn't mind me making my own exit. Before I have time to change my mind, I open the balcony doors and glance over the railing. Up on the railing we go and ground here we come. When my feet hit the ground two dents form under me from impact. It's actually pretty nice out here. The waterfall's mist carries over and fogs up the yard.

(Sorry I'm skipping ahead a couple hours because I'm so lazy. _ )

I certainly am the popular one around here. Walking through the crowded town it seems like all eyes are on me. Some of them were death glares; mostly men and some teenage girls. The rest were women with hearts in their eyes. *Devious grin* I had been walking long enough to realize that the majority of the population is teens and young adults. There are a lot of kids too but the amount of elderly here is near extinction. I can't help but wonder why that is.

"Look boys, fresh meat!"

Well I knew it wouldn't be long until one of them got the balls to say something. I turn on the balls of my feet to see a group of well built teens. The brawny one who spoke flashes pointed upper canines. The group of five share identical ruby orbs, piercing me with hungry gazes. I smile, hands in my pockets, shades hiding my eyes. "Took you long enough. I've been looking everywhere for you."

Brawny's grin widens. "And why's that?"

"Well I wanted to get acquainted with the village idiot before anyone else." His smile quickly disappears and is replaced by a scowl and a feral hiss.

"Why you- !" He's cut off by laughing from the tree above him. All including me look up with questioning looks. I can barely make out a silhouette of a young boy lounging in the branch. Glinting in the light are two eyes that are filled in completely in moss green with a single slit for a pupil. When the laughing stops, the figure stands and takes a step off the branch, landing fluidly in the grass below.

"Making friends already, huh Derek?" The mysterious teen stands, arms crossed with a giant smirk. He's lean and muscular with russet colored skin and milk chocolate hair that's spiked towards the front. Not a bad looking kid. He's shirtless, (not surprising) and his jeans have lowered slightly so that his green boxers can be seen. He's also missing shoes. Then again, so are most people here. I think they all have vestiphobia or something. You know, afraid of wearing clothes? Ah well, this kid's funny. 'Derek' throws him back a glare.

"Beat it Gin, this has nothing to do with you!" Gin walks up and places and arms on my shoulder and sports a cocky, lopsided grin.

"Hey, guy's gotta make friends somehow." I like him.

"You know peanut brain, he's got a point." That set him off. He and his boys start advancing.

"You know what outsider? I think you and the pussy cat need a lesson in manners." Pussy cat? I look to a now snarling Gin, just now noticing the brown cat-like tail he was showing off. He takes a step towards Derek.

"Bring it you jar-headed parasite!" Guess I should do something. I close my eyes and take off my shades, not bothering to open them until I'm finished talking.

"Come on guys, let's be friends shall we? I'm Greed." They stop upon seeing my eyes. I get that a lot. I notice though that one's missing from the group. I smile and turn just in time to stop a punch to my face by covering my left cheek in my shield. On impact the blonde screams and it just covers the crack of his hand breaking. He backs up to his gang cradling his hand and cursing.

"What the hell was that?!"

"That my friend was my ultimate shield. Comes in handy huh?" As I'm speaking I spread it up my arms, flashing my ouroboros. Gins seems pretty impressed, the others, not so much.

"That's it! You and pussy over there have had it!" Dark gray bat wings sprout from Derek's back and he scrapes his claws on a dead tree before charging again. Before I can do anything, a pissed Gin lets out a deafening roar and charges back, fangs and claws ready to strike. Right before they clash though, a blonde beauty with piercing red eyes appears before them.

"Stop!" With that they skid to a halt, Gin's nose comes within inches of hers. I look between the two. Something's going on there. Derek is still pissed. He changes back to normal and his eyes become sky blue. He grabs the girls arm and begins hauling her away.

"Come on Rose, these freaks are nothing but bat bait." She reluctantly follows, her eyes turn emerald green.

"Bye Gin." He stares after her hopelessly.

"See ya." I drop my shield and start walking back through town. When I turn back around Gin's still standing there. *Sigh*

"You coming kid?" He snaps around and runs up to me.

"Uh, yeah, Greed was it?"

**Angel's POV**

I watch as Greed and Gin pass the building I'm perched on. I still can't believe they were so quick to stand up for each other. And this "Ultimate Shield" he just exhibited is **way** too similar to my skin hardening technique. I hold a hand up to the light and watch as it becomes thousands of diamond formations. It's truly the best shield to have, a carbon technique. My hand changes back to normal and I follow the boys from the rooftops. Once beside them I listen in.

"So Gin, why'd you stick up for me back there?" He had replaced his shades and was waving at the occasional girl who winked at him. I feel a growl rise in my throat. Stupid territorial instincts. I can't help it. He has my scent on him, until he's gone, he's mine.

Gin shrugs. "I don't know, you seem cool to me boss." Boss? This guy works fast. Greed just smiles down at my dear friend and ruffles his hair.

"Boss huh? I'm cool with that. Been a while since I've been called that. I have to ask though, what are you?"

"Panther. Hence the cat references earlier." He nods before stopping, making Gin run into his back. "Ow!"

"What are the hybrids doing?" I follow his gaze and see my brothers playing basketball, shirtless as per usual. He's never played before?

"Uh basketball? You never done it before boss?"

"Can't say I have." Come on then, we'll teach ya." As they approach the court I can't help but smile. This should be good.

* * *

_Me: I hope you liked it. I'll try and get more done soon. Right now I'm going to go finish typing up the first chapter to my Naruto fanfic. Check it out please. _

_Greed: It's gonna be called "My Immortal" and the main character focus will be Sai and Hidan._

_Hidan: Fuck yeah! Another violet eyed hottie to be loved by adoring fangirls. (high fives Greed)_

_Sai: I'm still not completely sure why I'm here._

_Me: Don't worry my beautiful artist, you will understand soon enough. Bye everyone and please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: Hello again my lovely readers! I apologize for delaying any posts for so long. I intend to get out as many chapters as I can this week though._

_Greed: S'okay doll. I'm sure they still love you._

_Me: I hope so. Anyway, a special thank you to Slender's Oldest for her review. It's much appreciated! Also, I know I haven't done this in a while so here it is: I don't own Fulmmetal Alchemist or it's characters, only the storyline to which this fic is based and the original characters and places. The song for this chapter is "Satellite" by Rise Against. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Tracker**

No one's POV

"Selim darling, lunch!"

"Coming mother!" The black haired child inspects the butterfly that has landed on the back of his hand, giggling at the sight. He suddenly puts a hand to his head in pain and the nanny rushes over to him.

"Selim! Little Selim are you alright?" His head had worked down in pain and he is now drenched in sweat. Without the slightest warning, his head snaps up, his eyes now a bright violet. Just as quickly as it came though, it disappears. His face loses all evidence of emotion and his voice becomes more monotone.

"I'm fine Conswella. Just fine." The butterfly makes no move as a scream rings out and blood splatters the grass.

* * *

Mustang's POV  


Damn this paperwork. Where's Riza when you need her? The office is so lonely without her! *dramatically crying* The door opens and… "Riza! My one and only! Never leave me again!" I throw myself at her feet and look up at her with tears streaming my face. And Havoc didn't think I'd go through with the miniskirt uniform change. Ha!

"I was gone for twenty minutes Roy."

"And my heart was breaking every minute!"

"What I don't understand, is why you're looking up my skirt when you see what's there every night."

"Have I ever told you that you're the most wonderful wife ever?"

"Over and over." With that there's a knock at my door. I stand and compose myself before saying 'enter'.

"Fuhrer Mustang, I have some information you might want to see."

"Sergeant Fuery. Come in and have a seat." I take my place behind my desk and wait for him to continue. Riza takes a seat on the edge of the desk.

"Mrs. Mustang." I grin. She sure is.

"It's still Hawkeye in uniform Fuery."

"I worship you for that uniform by the way Mustang." Havoc peeks his head through the door, cigarette in his mouth.

"I know Jean. So Fuery, you had something to tell me?" He sits, pulling out a report.

"Yes, well Sir, there's been an incident."

"Those tend to happen sometimes."

"Well Sir, this particular incident happened at the Bradley residence." My interest is peaked.

"What kind of incident?" He hands me the report. My eyes widen at the grotesque photos. "What the hell happened?"

"The bodies were found just like that." I need a conformation though.

"And the boy?"

"Selim was nowhere to be found Sir." Just what I was afraid of.

"Havoc." He salutes at attention.

"Sir?"

"How long has it been since Fullmetal said he was leaving Resembool?"

"Almost two weeks I think." Did something happen to him? Or did he do something that Pride was subconsciously aware of?

"Tell Falman to phone Olivier up north. I need Fullmetal to be found."

"But Sir, who could possibly find him when he never gave us a destination?"

"It's quite simple really. Who's the one person who was always able to track him without military assistance?" Riza looks at me, shocked.

"You can't mean him?"

"I do. He's our only option at this point."

* * *

Scar's POV

"You did well. General Armstrong will be pleased with how much you've done for the Ishvalans." What ridiculousness, she's never pleased.

"I highly doubt it Miles." I adjust my shades as he does. It's become a bit of a habit for us both.

"Nonetheless, I am proud."

"I'm glad. At least my Ishvalan brethren can accept me." I cannot say that that is a lie. I have grown quite close to Miles in our time working together. He is the closest thing to a brother I have now. Granted he's a younger brother but I enjoy his company anyway. It's almost scary coming back with him to the Briggs Wall. I will have to adjust. I had planned on finding a quarter for myself to stay in but Miles insisted on me accompanying him to report to Armstrong.

Upon reaching her office he whispered to me before entering, "Home sweet home." Olivier was sitting at her desk, her hand on the phone.

"Ah Miles, you and the Ishvalan have returned I see. I trust you succeeded with your dealings?" Miles hands her our report.

"Yes Sir. He had quite an impact on them." Upon mentioning me she takes her hand off the phone.

"Good. Speaking of whom, I have just received a call from Central concerning you." Me? Why me?

"It would seem that a terrible mass homicide occurred there this morning…" They think it was me. "…and the Elric brothers seem to have disappeared mysteriously." Yes, they blame me. "My first thought was that Mustang blamed you, but he wanted me to assign you a sort of mission instead."

"A mission?"

"Indeed. Apparently you are the only person he believes can find the Elrics given that they never spoke of any specific location. Given your background, I couldn't help but agree."

"So I am to locate Edward and Alphonse Elric?"

"Yes. I'm sure you will succeed. Especially since Mustang so kindly gave you a starting point."

* * *

"So, this is Dublith?" It doesn't seem like much. A bit quiet if you ask me. I walk until I meet the house with the address the Fuhrer had recommended I try first. After a few knocks a rather large burly man answer the door carrying a butcher knife.

"Can I help you?"

"Is this the residence of Izumi Curtis?" He tightens his grip around around the knife.

"And who might I ask are you?"

"I currently have no name. I am a simple dog of the military, here unders special request of the Fuhrer and working under General Armstrong."

"Oh Olivier sent you?" A pale woman with black hair appears behind the man. She looks the same from years ago.

"Yes, Mrs. Curtis." She flinches slightly due to the glint of my shades.

"Can I ask you to come in for a bit?" I can tell she remembers me.

"I'm actually a bit rushed right now so I'll just get to the point. Mrs. Curtis, have you been in contact with the Elric brothers recently?" She suddenly gets quite scary.

"WHAT HAS THAT IDIOT SHRIMP DONE THIS TIME!?" She ends her outburst by vomiting blood.

"Uh…He has been missing and is urgently needed in Central." She replies as her husband steadies her from her outburst.

"He was here a little over a week ago, wanting supplies for a hiking trip or something. Said it was nearby and to expect him back soon. He also said something about getting in touch with an inner sin, whatever that means." I wonder.

"Mrs. Curtis. You encountered the homunculus known as Greed before correct?" She looks confused.

"Yes but you remember he was killed along with the other homunculi five years ago."

"I understand. Could you just give me the location of where he resided here in Dublith?"

* * *

_Me: I realize this was a shorter chapter but I suppose it was really just to give you a glimpse of what's going on outside of Luna. The next chapter will be better, I promise._

_Greed: We believe you doll. Didn't you want to tell them something else though?_

_Me: Right! As of now I'm starting another story called "Monster". It's a Naruto fic with the main pairing as Gaara and my O/C. I know you're probably thinking, "Damn it woman, stick with finishing the ones you have before starting another one!" I know I'm putting up more but I have every intention of finishing them.  
_

_Hidan: Cross your fucking heart?_

_Me: What heart?_

_Hidan: And that's why I fucking love you._

_Greed: 'Til next time!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Me: Hello again! This chapter is dedicated to Alexis and I hope she's reading this right now!_

_Greed: This took **forever** to type. I'm 200 years old, so that's saying something._

_Me: Cereal dude. Anyway, I don't own FMA or it's characters. The song for this chapter is "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne. Enjoy!_

_Greed: Plus this whole chapter is from my POV..._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Her Dream**

Greed's POV

"It's coming to you kid!" With one arm out to block Damon, I arch my other one to send the ball to Gin, who ducks fluidly under James' arm and grabs it out of the air. He starts toward the basket and the twins run to corner him. Right as he's about to take the shot he changes direction and bounces it between Damon's legs and I grab it and slam it into the basket. Gin's feline grin spreads across his face as he grabs his bottle of water.

"Nice one boss. Looks like we won again." We've been at it for almost six hours. After the first day of them teaching me about how the game works, we'd been at it every day. Each time people, mostly girls, stop to watch the twins get their asses handed to them. Damon and James look up from being doubled over panting.

"I still…don't know…how you got so good…so quick," Damon says as he squirts water over his bare chest. He then passes it to his twin. I've gotten pretty used to going shirtless myself. I usually slip on vest every now and then though and wear my shades out of habit.

"You're getting better Greed." The little emperor has also been hanging out with me more and Gin rarely leaves my side unless I'm with a girl. I actually haven't been staying at Angel's much because of her 'no women' rule. Sometimes I'd come back in the middle of the night and she'd give me a series of growls telling me to quote, "Wash off that damn whore stench." At first I thought she was jealous but Gin explained to me that by staying in her home and having her scent on me, I'm temporarily her possession. See the irony here? So when I smell like sex and other women her instincts kick into overdrive and she feels the need to show dominance. I thought it sounded pretty kinky.

"I am getting pretty good at it huh?" As our routine had adapted, the three of us take the dirt path that passes by the clearing Angel warned us about. Long story short, our curiosity got the better of us and we ended up meeting Amos.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"Are you stupid or do you **want** to make me look bad?" The pipsqueak just finished reading Angel's note and as soon as he got to the warning he was ready to investigate.

"Are you kidding? In a place like this, it has to be something interesting."

"Look shrimp, I'm no genius but I think you're supposed to stay **away** from there."

"WHO'S SO SMALL YOU NEED A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SEE?!" He charges me with his brother holding him back.

"Brother! Stop yelling and listen! I think Greed has a point." I smirk at him as he tries to escape Al's hold.

"Come on! When does he ever care about following rules anyway?" I gotta give the kid that one. I usually don't give a shit.

"Touche."

Al finally releases him after his wife threatens him with a wrench. "Besides, she said she **advises** against it, not that it's off limits."

"True but didn't she also say it was an 'enter at your own risk' area?" I quote. I got the damn thing memorized and I only read it once!

He just shrugs it off. "It'll be fine. You'll see." He was out the door as soon as he finished.

It took about an hour to find the clearing she was talking about but we managed. To pipsqueak's disappointment, it was just an empty field. "Damn it! There's nothing here," he said.

Winry shrugs and drags him off again and everyone else follows. I start to too but Ling stops me. "What piss-ant?"

His eyes are trained on a familiar ripple in the air. "You see it too right?"

"Yeah." We, being the only ones who haven't left, go into ninja mode and cautiously approach the self-induced mirage. Inches away from it we stop and glance at each other, then cross over. I had no idea what would be on the other side but what I saw wasn't what I was expecting. Standing and leaning against an iron post is a man. His head is shaved aside from the sapphire colored Mohawk and his eyes are that of a wolf chimeras'. His entire body is covered in tattoos except for some of his face where a gold snake wraps around his right eye. He's well built like everyone here and only wears faded jeans. What catches my eye are the shackles around his wrist though. They're rubbed raw and bleeding from attempting to escape. The chains of the shackles lead underground, holding him in place.

"Well, this isn't what I was expecting," Ling says. Damn right. He hit that one head on. 'Tattoo stares at us and a fanged grin spreads across his face. I also notice his pupils shrinking.

It's been a while since we've gotten some young blood." Ugh, that voice is so creepy. So high pitched and raspy like some psychopath's.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask. His fangs glint in the light. Shuddering now.

"We are Kyra and Amos. I am Kyra and Amos won't be joining us. Don't worry though, we'll have some fun." I could've sworn his tattoo moved just now. Ling looks over at me and I know he saw it too. Suddenly, without warning, the snake that was once around his eye rises from his skin and solidifies. With intense speed it strikes at Ling and wraps him in a constricting coil, its golden tail fading into Kyra's arm. Ling lets out a sharp groan as it squeezes him tight and flicks a forked tongue in his face.

"Ling!" I yell. I reach for him only to have a strange sensation overcome the back of my left hand. I grip it to my side and turn, planning to knock some manners into this freak, but his already yellow eyes are haloed in a fiery orange glow. At this point, the guy is actually starting to scare me. My hand stings now. Suddenly my ouroboros rises from the back of my hand and proceeds to grow to be bigger than me. I stare up at it wide eyed and it roars while flapping its red wings. It copies the snake coil and wraps me up tight. All the time, Kyra has his head thrown back in laughter, his chaining rattling with each movement.

"What the hell is this Greed?!" The kid does his best to break free of his bonds but it's no use.

"I don't know kid but I don't like it one damn bit!" I don't believe it, he turned my own ouroboros against me. Kyra stops laughing long enough to grin our way and give us one last glare before sealing our fate with his last words.

"It's a shame we couldn't drag this on a little longer guys. It's not often that we get company. Oh well, can't let Amos have the satisfaction of letting you live to see another day. Goodbye friends!" I close my eyes and brace myself for pain only to be deafened by a booming bark that makes the very ground tremble. The voice following is no less intimidating.

"Drop them Kyra!" My eyes fly open at the sound of Angel's voice. She has her hand around his throat with him raised above her head, his back pressed against the post. Her back is facing me and I can't help but wonder what her face looks like right now. I can see her extended claws though. What's also out of place is her posture. She has more of an aggressive stance and she's balancing on the balls of her feet. Very animal-like.

He laughs, his smile never wavering. "What's wrong Angel? Pissed that I'm getting blood and you aren't?"

Her grip tightens around his neck, visibly choking him. "Give Amos back control!" I'm more scared of her at this point.

He surrenders between gasps. "As you wish…..It's not like…I have a choice…or anything." Without further struggle, his eyes dilate again and become hazel colored. Their glow disappears and my ouroboros returns to my hand again. Ling is released and the snake retreats to its original place. Angel's grip drops and he sinks to his knees, hysterical. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry…so sorry…." His eyes are full of self loathing. Tears stream his face.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Ling. "He has two separate chi's. If I'm not mistaken, he suffers from a dual personality."

"Sadly you are correct Ling." Angel now looks at the ground with her ebony hair covering her face. When she finally looks up, her cold black eyes bore into mine. "Just what in the hell were you thinking?! I told you to keep them away from here, not lead them here on a picnic!" Before I have a chance to even blink she grabs me by the collar of my vest and jerks me down to her eye level.

"Hey, I was actually the one trying to keep them away." A low feral growl emits from deep in her throat. Before she can ball me out though, Ling jumps to my rescue.

"He's right. We were anxious to find out what was here and he tried to stop us. If there's one thing you can count on from Greed is that he's trustworthy. His one and only lie he ever told saved my life." Heartfelt much kid? To my surprise though, her expression softens and she looks thoughtful. She releases me and gives me one last soft glare before leaving.

"Just learn to watch your back. I'm not always gonna be there to do it for you."

_End_ flashback.

* * *

I think that was the closest thing to concern she'd ever given me. I guess I should get Ling to get her to be nicer to me. I realize now that during my daydreaming we had reached the clearing. Damon had gotten there before us and is playing checkers with Amos at his post.

"King me Damon."

"Damn it Amos!" He puts a red checker on yet another of Amos', leaving him with two left and all of the psycho's kinged. He then rubs the back of his neck mumbling, "I'm screwed."

I smirk. "Need a new game Damon?"

"I already tried that. He still kicks my ass." His counterpart appears next to him sitting Indian-style.

"You just lack the ability to strategize bro."

"Shut the hell up! I'm not a genius like you man!" James frowns, obviously hurt.

"Yeah, you and Angel are the music lovers with the same physical characteristics. You both have strong tempers and attract crowds of admirers. You don't need to point out that I'm the oddball."

Damon glances at his brother shocked. "No way. You're the smartest guy I know. I've always wanted to be like you."

"Really?"

"Really." The clones hug each other like lifelines and burst into tears, saying things like, "I love you man!" simultaneously. Gin laughs and elbows me.

"Looks like we walked in on a bromance huh?"

I laugh. "Yeah. Glad me and my siblings we never like this. We were always more of a 'Let's kill each other kind of family."

"We nearly succeeded in killing one of them, Ling says. I smile at the thought of nearly taking down Wrath.

"Yeah, at least I finally rid that Father of mine from the face of the planet." I was pretty damn proud of myself for that. The four chimeras look at me like I'm crazy though. I sigh. "That's a story for another time." They nod, understanding my need for privacy. Ling wanders off to find Lan Fan, leaving me and Gin to head back to Angel's.

Back in his room, Gin's trying to break his weight-lifting record of pressing 850. I tried it too and got to 1,150. Thank you homunculus strength. I'm just here rummaging through music on his bed when I hear the clank of the weight being put up. When I turn I'm face to face with a thoughtful Gin.

"What's on your mind kid?" He looks down for a second and then has a seat next to me.

"So…have you and Angel talked lately?"

I cock my head and raise a brow. "Not in about a week, why?" He shrugs and rubs the back of his neck.

"I don't know. You guys kinda live together so I thought there might be something there…"

Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa WHOA. "She's not exactly my type kid. I'm not really hers either. We've kinda made a silent agreement to play nice and leave each other alone." I go back to looking through his music and he's quiet for a while, but jumps right back into the conversation.

"Why don't you guys like each other?"

I sigh. "Look kid, I'm the living incarnation of greed. Sure I've got emotions and everything but my ambitions are very centered. The only thing she could ever be to me is a good fuck." I'm about to put a CD in when I hear Gin's feline growl. His tail begins flicking around restlessly and he bares his fangs.

"Don't you **dare** talk about her like that! She's been through more than you can imagine!" I cringe at his outburst. "For your damn information she's a fucking virgin and she's never once tried to get laid." I roll my eyes.

"Explains why she's not fawning over me like every other girl here." Don't get me wrong though, I love boobs as much as the next guy, but I can't even fully enjoy myself. If I were to go all out on them, they'd die. These chimera women can take more than humans can but it's still a pain. Downside to being a homunculus I guess.

"Damn it Greed!" Huh? He's called me boss ever since we met. He must really be pissed. "She might not realize it herself but she's not falling all over you because she's scared!" Scared of me? Doubtful. I've seen her pissed off before and **I'm** the one who should be scared. Fear? She **is** fear.

"That's impossible." Crash! The equipment topples over.

"You wanna know something Greed? Even she has fears. Aren't you always saying that nothing is impossible? Ever since she was a teen, Angel has had the dream of finding her true love. Her lifemate. She **is** afraid of you. Afraid you'll be the one to steal her heart." I'm honestly at a loss for words. I'm just sitting her like an idiot opening and closing my mouth like a damn fish. After a minute or so, Gin sighs. "I'm sorry boss. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

I'm not so quick to recover. "So she hates me because she's afraid to like me?"

"Pretty much."

"Damn. There's a first." He takes the Cd from me and puts it in the stereo.

"Don't you have a date or something tonight?"

I roll my eyes with a snort. "You could hardly call them that. Besides, I thought I'd hang here tonight." He smiles.

"Good. You can come with me to the Blood Moon Festival tonight." He grabs a tube of some kind of paint and starts applying it under his left eye.

"Uh, Blood what?"

* * *

_Me: Hope you liked it! 'Til next time!_


End file.
